New Day, New Town
by Jenna-Leigh89
Summary: Sequel to 'First Day, New School'. Set presentish. Dean and Sam run into two female hunters. One of them and Dean don't really hit it off. They think they'll never see each other again, but they were wrong.
1. Chapter One

New Day, New Town

New Day, New Town

Sequel to First Day, New School

**DISCLAMER: **I do not own Sam or Dean or the Impala. It sucks, but that's life.

**A/N:** I'd like to thank everyone that has read any of my other stories and for all the reviews. HUGE thank you to those who did review, because you all said nice things and didn't bash my story. ANYWAY! On with the story!

CHAPTER ONE

Dean and Sam walked through one of the empty abandoned mine tunnels, flash lights pointed in front of them and flare guns in hand ready to fire.

"Man, its friggin' freezing down here." Dean whispered.

"We're in Oregon, in the middle of the winter. Inside a mountain. What did you expect? Hot sandy beaches, girls in grass skirts and coconut bikinis?" Sam whispered back.

Dean smirked. "Now that's my idea of paradise."

Sam just rolled his eyes. They kept walking through different tunnels, searching for a wendigo that seemed to be in the area.

Down one of the tunnels ahead of them, off to the right, Dean heard something. He held up the hand caring the flare gun to stop Sam, and turned off his flash light. Carefully, Dean took a few steps forward, gun aimed in front of him. As ho got to the tunnel the noise had come from, he comes face to face with a gun.

"Jesus Christ!" The other gunman jumped back and put their hand on their chest to try and clam their heart beat. "Do you have a friggin' death wish or something?!" The gunman flick on their flash light, shining the beam of light in Dean's eyes.

"Me?! What the hell is a girl doing in a place like this?!"

"Two girls actually, and what the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Annie." Another girl came from behind the first, out of the shadows.

"WHAT?!"

The other girl rolls her eyes. "You do remember what we're doing here, right? You and who ever he is might as well jump up and down saying 'Hey look over here! Come eat us!'"

"El, shut up."

"Come on Annie. Look, they both have guns, flare guns. Why the hell else would they be wondering around in an abandoned mine, with flare guns in the freezing cold?"

Annie looked at the brothers weapons. "I'll ask them. Excuse me, boys, why are you wondering around in an abandoned mine with flare guns in the freezing cold?" El rolled her eyes. "What? I was just double checking."

"Annie I really don't think you had to."

"Well, if they're here for a different reason they'll think we're crazy."

"You are already there big sister."

Sam and Dean were focused on the two girls bickering in front of them. So focused they didn't notice something coming up from behind them.

Somehow Annie saw it. She raised her arm aiming the gun at Sam and Dean. Both of their eyes wide, and with out missing a beat Annie broke her conversation with El. "Down!" Sam and Dean dropped to the ground and Annie fired hitting the beast in the heart, setting it up in a blaze.

Dean looked up from the ground at Annie, and then to Sam, then they both turned their heads to look behind them.

Ellie walked up to Sam and extended her hand out to help him up. "Here," She smiled as Sam took hold of the offered hand. "My sister is so-"

"Wonderful?" Annie finished as she walked to Dean. "Come on Mr.-Can't-ay-Attention." She held out her hand and helped pull Dean up.

Dusting off his pants, Dean looked at Annie. "If you and her weren't bickering like an old married couple I would have been paying attention."

"Hey, don't blame me for your being an idiot! I was the one fighting with her, and I saw it coming."

"So just because I didn't know that something was coming up from behind me that makes me an idiot?"

"No, you're not an idiot because you didn't know, you didn't know because you're an idiot."

"Never in my entire life have I ever met someone as obnoxious as you!"

"In your what? 40, years of life, I'm the most obnoxious person you have ever met? Not likely." Annie retorted.

"I do not look 40!" Dean stepped toward Annie.

Sam stepped in. "Okay! Time to go. Come on Dean." Sam started to push Dean back in the direction that they had come from.

"Is he some kind of woman or something? I mean what guy gets like that when something is said about their age?"

"Annie just it stop okay? Go, now."

"Whatever. I think you're forgetting that you're the younger sister Ellie." Annie walked off in the opposite direction of Dean.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Sorry about her. Again. She's…difficult."

"No, don't worry about it, Dean is the same way."

"SAMMY!" "ELLIE!" Annie and Dean called for their siblings simultaneously.

"Looks like we're being paged." Ellie looks to where Annie had called from.

"Yeah. Oh, here," Sam handed a piece of paper to Ellie. "Call if you need help with anything."

"Heh, yeah that'll go over real well with my sister."

"Dean will probably kill me for giving you that number." Sam Smiled.

"_Ellie more your ass!_"

"_Sammy let's go!_"

"I'll keep it, beside look like a smart guy. If I hit a snag somewhere you can probably help me out, pr if my laptop brakes I bet you'd be able to fix it."

"Heh, yeah."

Sam and Ellie turned and walk their separate ways. Leaving the mine empty once again.

**TBC**

**A/N:** So that's the first chapter. There's some inspiration from 'The Breakfast Club' thrown in there. If you can guess what part I'll give you a special prize!! Just kidding, no I won't.

Please read and review if you really want. They tend to make me happy!

-Jen


	2. Chapter Two

New Day, New Town

**New Day, New Town**

**Disclaimer: **Winchesters are not mine.

CHAPTER TWO

"Throw it out!"

"What? He was just being nice."

"Just get rid of it, I don't ever want to see that other guys face again. If I ever do I don't think I'll be able to keep myself from punching him."

"You know he _was_ kind of hot, so was the taller guy he was with."

Annie looked over at Ellie. "Yeah, well they were probably gay or something."

"Why would you say that?"

"Come on El, two good-looking guys "working" together? What else would it be?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe they're brother or the actually do just work together."

"Maybe. You know what it doesn't matter, we won't need their help. Get rid of the number what's his name gave you."

"But what if-"

"No, throw it out." Ellie rolled her eyes and put the paper in the trash. "And take it out of your phone too."

"How did you know that it was even in my phone?"

"I saw you playing with it in the car on the way here, I'm not stupid Ellie."

"Well I'm not taking it out."

Annie slammed her magazine she'd been looking through on the table. "El-"

"Annie what if we _do_ need their help with something?"

"We won't." Annie was now glaring at Ellie.

"What if we do? They could help at least help us if we're not sure what we're hunting."

Annie sighed and through her hands in the air. "Fine, whatever it's your phone, do what you want." She stood up and stretched. "I'm takin' a shower."

- - - - - -

"Why the hell did you give that girl you number? You cruising for a hook-up Sammy?"

"Dean, I was being nice. She-"

"So you don't think she's hot?"

"Dean."

"That other one, man what a bitch. Sayin' that I look 40. I do not look like I'm 40."

"Dean calm down, alright."

"It's just…ugh! Can you believe the nerve of her? I mean who says that? And I heard her compare me to a woman!"

"You were being an ass, Dean."

Dean shot Sam a look but said nothing.

"Anyway, it's not like she'll call. You won't have to seen the either of them again."

"I guess."

Silence fell inside the car until Sam spoke. "You know what's weird?"

Dean glanced over. "What?"

"Well, I just thought about this, but you made no move on that girl."

"So, what's you point?"

"Don't really have one. Just, normally you'd have been all over her."

"Not her, too bitchy."

"You know, both of those girls seemed kind of familiar didn't they?"

Dean thought for a moment. "Nope."

"Hm." Sam sat silent for a moment. "So where to?"

"Piedmont, North Dakota."

"What's in North Dankota?"

"Not exactly sure but it looks like there might be a group of vampires up there."

""Yeah?"

"Yep. So another day or and the heads are gonna roll." Dean let out a laugh at his own pun.

"Ha ha."

"No? Nothing?"

"Dean it was lame and crony."

Dean rolled his eyes and pushed down the gas pedal and speed toward North Dakota.

- - - - - -

"Vampires? Seriously?" Ellie turned in her seat to face Annie.

"Yes Ellie, vampires."

"No way. They aren't real."

"How do you know? Huh?"

"You and dad never said anything about them. You told me the went real."

"That was because for like a week you thought that they were hiding in your closet and you were convinced that they were following you around every where we moved to. We had to get you to knock it off. We just never got around to telling you that they were in fact real."

"Well why not?"

"Cause dad thought that they were done with, extinct."

"Why did he think that?"

"Because John Winchester told him the Daniel Elkins got the last of them years ago. But apparently he was wrong."

"I can't believe that vampires are real and you know and I didn't."

Get over it and make sure I'm going the right way."

"Fine. Where are we going?"

"North Dakota."

"Okay, got a town name?"

"Yeah."

"Well…what is it?"

"Um, well it's, uh."

"AJ, please tell me you didn't forget the name."

"No, I just can't think of it at the moment. I know it starts with a 'P'."

"Well that will help us! Damn Annie!"

"Shut up! Let me think!"

"Fine."

"Peastand, Pepperstate……"

"Come on Annie."

"….PIEDMONT! That's it! Piedmont, North Dakota. Bobby said it's a small farm town, which means the there's going to be a lot of farm houses and barns for the vampires to hide out in."

"Great."

"Yeah, it's gonna take sometime to find their nest. Make sure I 'm going the right way."

"Right," Ellie looked at the map. "It looks like we're about a days drive from North Dakota. About a day and about a day and a half to Piedmont."

"So I'm going in the right direction?"

"Oh, uh yeah."

"Okay, that's all I needed to know."

"Ellie rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just drive jerk."

"Ass."

**-TBC**


	3. Chapter Three

New Day, New Town

**New Day, New Town**

**Disclaimer: The Winchesters and the Impala are not mine. I want that car so bad!**

**Chapter Three**

"Dude, we're never going to find this place. There are like 50 dumpy barns in this god damn place." Dean complained from behind the wheel of the Impala.

"Relax Dean, we'll find it."

"Before these suck monkeys catch wind of us in town and split?"

Sam was silent for a moment. "We need help."

Dean sighed. "Call Bobby, maybe he knows if someone is in the area."

- - - - -

"So, we've been to 5 barns in one morning-"

"And afternoon."

"Right and afternoon. We still have nothing. Ellie, we aren't going to find anything. It's going to take too long. These vampires are going to find out that someone is here to take them out and they're going to leave town. Terrorizing another farm town or another city."

"If you would just let me call-"

"I said no! I don't need there help and neither do you!"

"You mean you don't _want_ there help?" Anna just stared out the front window as she drove. "You know we need the help and getting two more people is better then finding one more person."

"They'll get in the way."

"No they won't. This is what they do."

AJ gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Do you remember them in the mines? They were too distracted by our arguing to pay attention to the Wendigo that was coming up behind them. We were the ones fighting and I knew it was coming, I shot it without even looking!"

"Well, you're a freak. Come on AJ."

AJ sighed and clenched her jaw. "Fine. Make the call."

Ellie grinned in triumph. "Aren't you glad I kept the number now?"

"Whatever."

Ellie got out her phone and started to scroll through the numbers and let out a little laugh. Making Anna glance over at her sister in the seat next to her.

"What?"

"Vampires."

"What about them?"

"I still can't believe that they have been around all this time."

"Well, actually."

"What?"

Anna smiled at Ellie. "I can't believe you still don't remember."

Ellie looked confused. "Remember what?"

"We were in Massachusetts and dad was up in Maine working on a case. You don't remember it?"

"No, not really."

"It was only like 9 years ago." Ellie shook her head. "Do you remember Sam and Dean Connors?"

"Kind of."

AJ rolled her eyes. "Sam was like you first boyfriend and you don't remember him? Okay whatever, dad was in Maine hunting vampires. You knew this, you talked to him on the phone. You told me he hint a snag and was having trouble finding the nest."

"Oh right! That's when we went to that dance. You forced Sam and Dean to go somehow. Why didn't you tell me that I already knew about them?"

"I was waiting to see if you'd figure it out."

"Nice, wait if dad was looking for them in high school then when was he told that they were all gone?"

"Not long after that, two years maybe. He got a call from an old friend he'd met up with not long after we left Massachusetts. Told him they were done, gone."

"Oh."

They were both silent for a while Anna broke the silence first. "You going to make that call or what?"

Ellie stared at her phone. "Heh, right. Yeah I'll make the call now."

- - - - -

**BZZZ**

Sam's phone vibrated from inside his jacket. He took it out and the screen read 'RESTRCTED'.

Dean glanced over. "Who is it?"

"I don't know." Sam looked back to the still vibrating phone. "Hello?"

"Dude," Dean whispered. "Speaker."

"_Sam?"_

"Yeah, um who's this?" Sam put his speaker phone on so Dean could hear the other end of the conversation.

"_Ellie, remember the Wendigo case in Oregon? My sister was kind of a bitch?"_

"_Only 'cause his brother was being a total tool!" _Sam and Dean heard AJ in the background.

"Yeah, I remember. Um, what's up?"

"_Well, where are you and your brother?"_

Sam looked at Dean who was shaking is head 'no'. "North Dakota, why?"

"_North Dakota? Really, that's great! See AJ I told you we should call them."_

"_Super!"_ AJ said sarcastically.

"_Can you meet us somewhere?"_

"Nope, sorry."

"Dean! Ellie, where are you?"

"_Piedmont, North Dakota."_

Sam look over to Dean confused. "Are you working the Vampire case?"

"_Yeah, how'd you know?"_

"That's what we're doing."

Dean sighed. "I guess we're going to help each other?"

"Dean, we have to. It's the only way we'll find the nest before they leave town."

"Great."

"Where do you want to meet?"

"_There's a diner in the center of town, it's actually the only diner in town."_

"Meet there at 2:30?"

"_Sounds good."_

"Alright. See you there."

"_Yup. And I promise I'll make sure AJ doesn't attack your brother."_

"Same."

The other line went silent and Sam hung up his phone. Dean was glaring out the window.

"Come on Dean, you know we need the help on this one."

"Not their help."

"Than who's?"

"Anyone else but them would be just fine with me."

"It's them or no one Dean. There are too many barns here to be able to find the nest."

"Great." Dean stomped on the gas peddle forcing the car to lung forward.

**-TBC**

**A/N:** Again I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I actually forgot about this story. I promise I'll keep up with it.

-Jen


	4. Chapter Four

**New Day, New Town**

**Disclaimer: Sam and Dean are not mine**

**Chapter Four**

2:30 came around, AJ and Ellie sat at a table in the diner they were to meet Sam and Dean at. AJ impatiently drummed her fingers in the off white table, send a glare to her sister ever now and then.

"Could you stop that. I mean seriously, you know we need them."

AJ rolled her eyes, sitting back. "_I_ don't think we do. He's late you know."

Ellie looked at her watch. "They're like ten minutes late, relax."

The bells on the door chimed, Ellie leaned over to look around AJ, who's back was facing the door. "Sam, Dean over here!" She waved them over.

Sam waved back smiling, as Dean followed grumbling to him self. "Fuck, bitch. I don't need _her_ help."

"Dude, knock it off." Sam said quietly as they approached the table. "Hey, who's it going? Mind?" Sam motioned to the booth. Ellie shook her head and Sam sat down beside her.

AJ's eye's go big, she glared up at Dean. "You better get a chair pretty boy, 'cause you not sitting with me."

"AJ." Ellie whined. "Just stop."

She looked at her sister, jaw clenched. "Fine. Whatever." She moved over making room for Dean.

Dean looked down, smirking when he noticed she was wearing a pair of tight fitting dark blue jeans and a black tank top. _Maybe working with them won't be so bad._ "You're too kind, really."

"Look," She turned to him, before he sat down. She paused for a moment looking at him in a pair of faded jeans with various rips in them and a black shirt underneath an unbuttoned dark red shit. His hair was spiked up, without the use of hair gel, and his face slightly unshaven. _Hm, how did I miss that back in the mine?_ "I don't want you anymore than you want to be here alright?"

"Yeah, whatever." Dean sat down next to AJ, no longer too upset about having to work with her. "So, you two find anything good here yet."

AJ stayed quiet, letting Ellie answer. "No, we've been to a few possible spots but nothing yet. What about you?" Ellie glared at AJ.

"Nah, not a thing. So where's the waitress? I'm starving." Dean said looking around.

Ellie wave over at a young, pretty, girl in tight jeans and a tight white tee shirt. She approached the table with a polite smile, which only got bigger when she saw Dean. "What can I get for you?"

AJ glanced up, shaking her head. She suddenly felt the urge to knock out the waitress for the way she looked at Dean. _Where the hell is that coming from? Jealous much, what the fuck is wrong with me?_ "I have a cheeseburger and fries, well done please." The blonde girl looked at her in confusion. AJ just rolled her eye at her stupidity. "You know, well done. Crispy fries, they crunch when you bite them." The girl nodded and scribbled down the order.

"I'll have the same." Dean said without really looking at the pretty blonde who was standing incredibly close to him in an attempt to flirt. He wasn't really in the mood to hit on her. _Whoa, where the hell is this coming from. She's hot right? Maybe I'm getting sick of something._

Sam and Ellie both shook their heads, not wanting anything. The waitress walked away, disappointed that her attempts to get Dean's attention had failed.

"Dude, you fellin' okay?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, why?" Ellie and AJ just glanced between the two.

"I don't know, you didn't even look at that waitress."

"She was staring at you, I think you hurt the poor girls feelings." AJ let out in mock sympathy for the girl.

Dean looked over with one raised eyebrow. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say there was a hint of jealously there." He gave her a cocky smirk, which she glared at him for spitting out a 'Yeah right', before turning to look at Sam. "Just didn't fell like it Sammy, she pretty hot maybe she'll settle for you tonight."

"God, you are such a pig."

"What? Don't talk to me like you fucking know me." Dean glared at her.

She glared right back. "And don't talk to me like you have some kind of authority over me!"

The two just sat glaring at one another. _I've seen him before._ "Let me out."

"What's the magic word?" Dean asked.

"You're an asshole. Fuck it, don't move." AJ stood up in the booth and hopped over Dean. She lost her balance and almost fell, but was stopped her face inches from the ground. "Shit!" Dean pulled her up to a standing position. "Uh, thanks."

"Yup, you piss me off but that doesn't mean I want to see your head cracked open on the floor." He said simply, sitting back down.

She nodded. Then it hit her. _Holy shit! No way, it can't be!_ She looked at Ellie, making motions to the bathrooms. "Um, Sam could you left me out?"

"Yeah, sure." Sam got up so Ellie could exit the booth.

"Thanks." She and AJ made their way to the back of the diner where the bathrooms were located.

Dean shook his head. "Chicks, always going to the bathroom together. What's up with that anyway?"

Sam smirked at Dean. "You've got a thing for her."

"What? What are you talking about? Who? AJ? No, no way dude."

"Oh, so you really went in the mood to hit on the waitress." Dean nodded his head. "No, I don't believe that for a second. You're always in the mood, you should seriously be studied or something."

The waitress came over, placing the plates of food on the table, walking off with out even looking at Dean. "Whatever dude. She just…reminds me of someone from school, that's all."

"Who?"

"Don't worry about it." Dean thought about this AJ and _his_ AJ. There was no way that they were the same girl. But he really thought it might be when they stared at each other. _How could it be her? She wasn't a hunter, right? It'd explain why she was there for barely 3 months. The names are the same, there's no way it's just a coincidence._

----------

"AJ, what? What's going on?" Ellie asked as the entered the empty bathroom.

AJ looked the door. "I knew I've seen him before I knew it! But how could he have been a hunter? How could I not have seen it?"

"AJ. Annie! You're rambling. What are talking about?"

AJ roller her eyes. "Dean. And. Sam."

"What about them?"

"They're the same Dean and Sam from high school."

Ellie shook her head. "How can you be sure?"

"His eyes." Ellie looked at AJ still confused. "I could never forget those eyes." She sighed shaking her head lightly. "At the risk of sounding like a girl from a sappy chick flick, I fell in love with those eyes."

Ellie read the look on her sisters face, she could read her better than anyone else could. "You…you still have a thing for him. Don't you?" AJ glanced up at her then moved over to the sink. "Oh my god! You loved him!"

"Shh! How could I have loved him, we were together for like a week. And I was 18! You don't fall in love at 18 Ellie!"

Ellie raised her eyebrows. "Well apparently _you_ do." The stood in silence for a moment, before Ellie broke the silence. "So, you've changed your mind about working with them then?"

"Ugh!" AJ sighed, pushing pasted a giggling Ellie. "I hate you so much." The approached the table, Dean and her lock eyes. _Defiantly him. God, he's looking good. Ellie's so stupid. I don't love him. Right?_

_Yeah, this isn't going to be weird at all._ Dean thought as he stood to let AJ back in the booth.

**TBC**

**A/N: So, I actually think this might be a slightly random chapter. Hope you like, and I hop you're happy I finally updated. Enjoy!**

**~Jenna**


	5. Chapter Five

**New Day, New Town**

**Disclaimer: Sam and Dean are not mine**

**Chapter Five**

The entire lunch went by too slow for Anna's liking. Sam had noticed that Dean was acting a little different since the girls had come back form the bathroom. Sam and Ellie seemed to be able to keep a stead conversation going with either Dean or Anna comment at some points but it's was more of a Sam and Ellie conversation. The older siblings in the group stayed quiet for the most part.

"So, we pretty much eliminated this southern section of town here." Ellie pointed to a fairly small part of the map. "And there was at least 15 barns on the way in, we stopped at them to check 'em out quick and they were all duds."

Sam looked down at the map and put his finger on a section that would be about 15 miles away from where Ellie and Anna had looked. "We looked around there and couldn't find a thing. How about you continue to the east and we'll go to the west?"

Ellie nodded her head, looking to Anna for some kind of conformation but she was picking at the fries on her plate. "Maybe we should mix it up."

Anna's head snapped up and she glared at Ellie. "What do you mean?" She asked her sister through clenched teeth.

"Well, I don't know just that maybe we should split or something."

"No, not a god idea El." Anna continued to glare at Ellie.

"I don't maybe it's not such a bad idea. Since we're going to be working together it'll give us a chance to see how you guess work." Sam interjected.

Dean look straight at Sam. "Sammy."

"Oh come on Dean, you know I'm right. We need to know how they do things so we can know what to expect, and they need to see how we operate. You know it's a good idea, weather you like it or not. And who says you'll go with Anna, huh? I mean maybe Ellie will go with you and me with Anna."

Dean rolled his eyes and threw his head back. "Ugh. Fine."

"No, not fine. Ellie, seriously not a good idea." She gave her a look the Ellie knew meant _What the hell are you doing?_

"It'll be fine. I think that you and Dean should head out taking the East, seeing how you two are practically the same person. Sam and I will go West, since we're actually civil. You know you two will keep it business, you probably won't even try to kill each other. I mean there's a lot of work to do."

Anna gave Ellie a hard stare, she only grinned at her older sister knowing that she had won and Anna was about to cave. She turned her head left to look at Dean. "You're not driving."

Dean looked at her in surprise. "What? No, no, no, no, _you_ are not driving. We're taking my car."

"The _hell_ we are! I'm not-"

"Anna, just go in his car. I swear I'll be careful, alright?" She looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Fine. You better listen to good music."

Dean smirked at her. "What do you think of AC/DC and Zeppelin?"

Anna nodded in approval. "Good bands, good music."

"Then we won't be having a problem then."

She just rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Look, let's just go. We've got a lot of work ahead of us, and not too much daylight to do it in."

"Yeah, let's go." Dean slid out of the booth follow by Anna. He reached into the pocket of his pants and put some money on the table covering their bill and the tip.

Ellie shot Anna a look before she could say anything in protest. The four walked out the door and to the cars that they'd be riding in. "You better take care of that car El, cause if I see on little scratch on it when we meet back up I swear I'm going to use as bait. You got me?"

"She wouldn't really do that would she?" Sam leaned in and whispered to Ellie.

She nodded her head and whispered. "Yeah. I think she would." She looked over to Anna. "Your car will be fine and don't worry about me! I watch me back."

"Hey, isn't that part of the reason why he's going with you?" Anna smiled, opening the passenger door to the Impala. "Seriously El-"

"I know, don't worry." She smiled at Anna and slid behind the wheel of the Camaro, Sam getting in the passenger side.

They pulled out of the parking lot and Dean stood by the door of the Impala watching the black and red car drive away. He opened the door and climbed into the driver side. "You getting in or what?" He leaned over speaking up to Anna.

"Yeah." She slid inside the car, shutting the door as she got in. "Just…Never mind."

Waking the car up with a turn of the key, he looked over to her with a quirk eyebrow. "What?"

"We've…Well, we've never split for a job or a case. I've always been there to watch her back, I'm just…"

"Freaking out? Yeah I get that. Sammy went off to college, I didn't know what was out in California. That was the first time I wouldn't be able to keep an eye on him."

Anna let out a small, short laugh as Dean pulled out of the parking lot turning in the opposite direction then Ellie and Sam. "I actually wanted Ellie to go to college. I had it in my head for a while that it'd be safer. Until we ended up having to deal with some werewolf in New Haven."

"New Haven? You mean as in Yale?" He glanced over at her then back on the road ahead.

Anna nodded her head. "Yup. Yale. After that, I decided that I wouldn't push college on her anymore. If she wanted to go, I'd stick by as often as I could and keep tabs on where ever she was going to go. But, thankfully, she never wanted to go."

"Sammy couldn't wait to get out. I don't think it was that he wanted out he just want a shot at normal, which I don't blame him really. Even if I was never really one for normal, a real break or vacation would be nice every once and a while. Been doing this nonstop since I was about 5 or 6, that's over twenty years of monsters and demons and vengeful spirits and crazy people either using other people for hunting or for a human sacrifice."

"Ugh, Pagan gods are a pain in the ass."

Dean gave out a loud laugh. "You know what's awesome, I don't even have to really say exactly what I'm talking about and you know."

"Human sacrifice isn't really that hard to figure out it's some Pagan God, Dean. I guess it could be some sort of Devil worshiping thing but most likely not."

"Yeah I guess so."

The rest of their search went on like that, they actually talked about other cases and other hunts. The first time the saw a demon or killed one of the monsters lurking in the dark, the first time they found out about what's real. Ellie or Sam would have found it weird, but Anna remembered who Dean was and he knew who she was now. All that was left was for them to tell the other one what they knew or remembered.

**TBC**

**A/N: Woo hoo! Yay me! I updated. Sorry for the massive delay. First I had writers block, then I had to go up to Chicago to see my brother Graduate from the Naval boot camp, then there was this big issue I can't talk about really, then I was sick, then I was sick again and fainted in my kitchen. So yeah, it's been awesome… /: Anyway, I have finally updated and I think I'm coming out of my writer block, so that's good. I'd update another story, if you happen to be reading another one of my stories, tonight but in a little bit we're going to the airport to pick up my brother. He's coming home from A School for two weeks before he's sent over to China Lake, CA. I'll try to update more, including this and my others, this week. Again I'm sorry to have kept you waiting if I have.**

**OH! So I have an image for you, for the characters here. For Anna I'm using Briana Evigan and for Ellie I'm using Alexis Bledel. And Anna's car is a 1969, Black with red racing stripes, Camaro.**

**LINKS!**

**Anna- ****.com/photo/10/85/72/10857251_**

**Ellie- **

**The care (Which is happiness!)- ****.com/image/black20and20red20196920camaro/Wolf_**


	6. Chapter Six

**New Day, New Town**

**Disclaimer: Sam and Dean are not mine :(**

**Chapter Six**

"This is going to be impossible!" Anna groaned as her and Dean walked back from their last barn for the day, the sun was setting so it was time to wrap up the search. "They're going to split before we find them. Ugh! And I hate walking up rocky hills!"

Dean smiled, shaking his head as he walked behind her. "You complain a lot." He let out a small laugh. "Relax, we'll find they. Maybe your sister and Sam found something, we haven't talked to them yet."

Anna sighed. "Yeah, maybe. Whoa!" She took a step, her foot slipping on a wet rock. She closed her eyes and gave a small, short scream when she felt herself falling backward.

Dean was quick and caught her, wrapping his arms around her as she fell into his chest. When she realized she didn't fall she opened her eyes and looked up to see Dean. He gave her a smirk. "Should I tell you to watch your said or is kind of implied now?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ass." Dean helped her stand straight.

"What no 'Thank you for not letting me smash my head on those rocks.' I get nothing? That was pretty damn nice of me I think." They started walking back up to the car, Dean staying behind Anna walking a little closer now.

She turned her head to the side a bit so she could just see him. "Would you have really let me fall? 'Cause if you would've then you really are an ass."

"No I guess I would have caught you no matter what. I'm a nice guy."

Anna stepped up on to flatter ground, in view of the car. "How come I haven't seen you as a nice guy?"

Dean was only a step behind her, he walked up next to her keeping pace with her. "Because you hate me and you won't see anything good about me. And you know what you still haven't said thank you."

They reached the car and Anna turned to face Dean, smiling a little. "Thank you for not letting me crack my head open on the rocks."

Dean smirked at her. "No problem, try to watch where you're going. You're no good to anybody if you're stuck in the hospital."

Anna nodded and looked at him a little confused. "That sounded like real concern, Dean."

He looked at her seriously for a moment. "What, do you really think that I'd want something to happen to you? Anna we don't get along but it's not like I'd want something to happen to you."

She stared back at Dean feel a little self-conscious for some reason. She chewed lightly on her bottom lip, leaning back against the car. "That makes sense, and it would go alone with the whole 'nice guy' thing."

"I told you I'm a nice guy." His voice was quieter now, speaking softly as he took a small step toward her.

Anna was suddenly very aware of how close the two of them were. "You know, um Dean, I think the two of us kind of have…" She trailed off a bit, not sure if she should finish and feeling a bit nervous.

Dean quirked an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side slightly. "History?" She nodded as an answer but stayed silent. "Yeah, I thought so. In high school, there was a dance. You were a cheerleader forced to go."

She pointed at him. "I was forced to be a cheerleader, don't forget."

Dean laugh, leaning against the car next to Anna. "Right, a bet. Did you ever tell me what the bet was?"

She shook her head, smiling. "No, something stupid and meaning less. Well not really meaningless to me, I finally found someone who could be me at a game of pool."

"Oh yeah? Who's that?"

"My sister. But she only did it once, after that she couldn't beat me. I was sick when she happened to beat me."

"Oh really?" Dean sounded unconvinced.

"I have like a 101 degree fever, my palms were sweaty."

He nod his head. "Right. Just admit it, she's better than you."

Anna shook her head. "No she's really not, plus I taught her how to play so even if she did beat me I showed her everything so I'm still better than her."

"Yeah okay I guess you right. Come on, we better get going." Dean pushed off the car, moving to her door and opened it for her.

"A nice guy and apparently a gentleman too." She walked over past Dean and went to get in, pausing before she climb in the car.

Dean had his arms draped over the top of the door. "I guess I can be a gentleman sometimes. Go ahead, get it and we'll head to a hotel." Anna slid in and Dean gently pushed the door closed. He walked around and got in behind the wheel. "You know what, wanna head to the bar? I could go for a beer."

She turned to looked over at Dean. "Hell yes."

He smirked and nodded. "And hey, maybe play a little pool. You still have the cheerleading uniform?"

Anna Reached over and punched Dean's arm. "Ass. We may be getting along now and were fine in high school, but I never said I liked you."

"Yeah, yeah, fine. You wanna give you sister a call, let her and Sam know we're heading to the bar and not the hotel."

She just nodded and pull out her cell phone, calling Ellie. Dean turned the key in the ignition and put the Impala in gear, heading toward a bar he had seen near the hotel.

**TBC**

**A/N: I win, but not really. Hope you like the chapter. I kind of don't like it but I wasn't really sure how I wanted them mentioning their past with each other. I figured them randomly talking is as good as anything else. I think it's lame and I could have done better but like I said I could think of exactly how I want things to come about. **

**So enjoy, review, and see ya later!**

**~Jenna**


	7. Chapter Seven

**

* * *

**

New Day, New Town

**Disclaimer: Sam and Dean are not mine :( GOD I WANT DEAN SO MUCH! Unfair…I sulk….**

**WARNING! THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS CONTENT THE MAY IMPLY BAD NAUGHTY THINGS! DO NOT ATTEMPT AT HOME! PLEASE ASK YOU PARENTS FOR PERMISSION BEFORE ACTING IN SUCH A WAY!**I'm kidding. =D

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven

"I told you I get it in the corner pocket!" Anna smiled wide at Dean, taking a sip of her seventh beer. "You said no way! But look at that, 8-Ball in the corner pocket. I. Win."

Dean was leaning back against the pool table next to the one they were using. He smirked a little, shaking his head. "I let you win, trying to get on your good side."

"Bull shirt." Anna leaned against their now empty table, facing Dean.

"You're drunk. I'm not going to beat a drunk chick. I'd be taking advantage to your vulnerable state."

"Bullshit."

Dean rolled his eyes, glared at Sam a little when her heard him laugh. "Shut up Sammy."

"What? You pissed 'cause you got beat by a girl? Or you pissed because you couldn't beat a _drunk _girl?" Sam's smiled grew as did the volume of his laugh.

"There's no beating her. I did it once and she was as sick as a dog." Ellie through in.

"Told you!" Anna yelled, pointing her finger at Dean.

Dean laughed, nodding his head. "Yeah you did. Hey anyone want another round?"

"YES!" Anna through her hand up.

Sam shock his head. "No I'm good, I'm gonna head out."

"Me too, I getting a little tried of the smell of this place." Ellie stood up, straightening her jeans a bit.

"Fine you two go and be boring. Anna and me, we're going to continue our good time here."

"Yeah, well don't have to good of a time Dean." Sam smirked and headed out with Ellie.

Dean walked over to the bar with Anna's arm slung over his shoulder, the two laughing as they went. "Two more!" Dean called to the bar tender.

Anna moved to sit on one of the stools at the bar, Dean sitting on the one next to it. "On to number eight!"

"Yeah, eight for you, nine for me." Dean grinned at her.

"Oh congratulations, you're a better a alcoholic then I am! You win!" She smiled at him, reaching over to take her beer as the bar tender came back over. "I still _rock_ at pool."

"Yeah, alright you do. Even as drunk as you are." Dean smirked when Anna punched his shoulder, almost falling off her stool. "Easy!" He laughed.

* * *

The whole night Sam and Ellie kept casting glances at each other, when they were out earlier they connected almost instantly. In a small way she reminded Sam of Jessica, her calm and relax natural had to have been what it was. And Sam was just an all around nice guy, he seemed to care about everyone whether he knew them personally or not. Ellie thought he was really sweet and he defiantly grew since they had last seen each other. She remembered him being cut in high school, but now there was no denying that Sam was in fact hot.

They pulled up to the hotel, Sam got out and moved to her door opening it. Once she stood, Sam took her in his arms and she wrapped hers around his neck. He lifted her up a little and she wrapped her legs around his waist, crashing her lips into his. He held her tight, pulling the key to his and Dean's room out of his pocket. Opening the door, he kicked it shut once inside and brought Ellie over to the bed closest to the door, laying her down on it gently. Sam kneel on the bed, hovering above Ellie who sat up a little pushing his shirt up. He removed his shirt and helped her remove hers, throwing it to the side with his. Ellie put her hand to the side of his neck pulling him down on top of her. Sam smiled as their lips met again.

* * *

Dean and Anna spent another hour at the bar, drinking and talking about nothing in particular. Mostly about random hunts or what they've since they last saw each other. They each had another two beers and left with out stumbling too much. The didn't need to drive and chose not to since they were just across the street from the hotel.

"I think I'm going to fall flat on my face." Anna giggled lightly.

"No you won't. Here," Dean came to be next to her, putting his are around her waist. "Now you won't fall."

"Oh, okay. But what about when you fall?"

"Oh, well I just won't fall then."

The two laugh only swaying a little. "Well, good plan!"

They made their way across the street safely and to their room. "Shit, Sammy's got the key."

Anna reached in her pocket, Dean's arm still around her. "I got mine. They're probably asleep already." Anna yawned, handing Dean her key, leaning into him her head on his chest.

"Tired now huh?" Dean smirked opening the door and Helping Anna inside and to a bed.

Dean picked her feet up and pulled off her shoes then pulled the blanket over her. He was about to walk away when Anna took hold of his wrist. She was sitting up in the bed and pulled Dean to her. He leaned down and kissed her lightly at first until he felt her hands move to the back of his neck. He put his hand s on the bed, on either side of Anna.

She pulled away for a moment to peal off her shirt, Dean following suit. Anna smiled, laughing lightly as she grabbed on to the amulet that hung around his neck, pulling Dean to the bed as she moved to the side.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Both Winchester brothers getting' a little action! Even though if you're reading one of my other stories, I think 'Broken Faith', Dean has already gotten a little action. ANYWAY! Another chapter updated. I may make graphics to go with my stories, you know have the title and the main characters maybe a tag line if I can come up with a good one. What do you think? Yes? No? Pie?? :\

**Enjoy. Read. Please Review. =D**

**~Jenna**


	8. Chapter Eight

**New Day, New Town**

**Disclaimer: Sam and Dean are not mine **

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

The bright rays of sun came shining in through the large hotel window, the room small enough to be illuminated by just the sun coming in. Anna was lucky enough to be laying so the sun came in and shined on her face. Even though the light was so bright and was right in her eyes, she didn't stir nor did she wake.

Dean woke up first, un able to sleep with the light coming into the room. He opened his eyes, squinting a bit, and looked to his left and noticed Anna sleeping soundly with her head on his arm and her bare back pressed to his side. He rolled to his side just a little to see Anna's face. She looked so peaceful, the sunlight shining a golden haze over her face made it look like she was almost glowing. Dean laid beside her as she sleep just watching her, taking in the enhanced beauty the light was giving her. After another couple minutes, Anna began to stir, her eyes slowly fluttering open. Dean leaned forward, lightly touching his lips to her bare shoulder. She turned her head to look at where the touch came from, her eyes partly closed. The corner of Anna's mouth twitched up just a little.

"Hey." She said softly, her voice a little hoarse.

Dean smirked. "Hey." He place his hand on her hip, turning so she laid on her back rather then her side. "Sleep well?"

Anna nodded, her smile growing. "Very well. Waking up not so fun though." Her voice still no more then a whisper as she spoke.

"Oh no? Why's that?" Dean lean forward, lightly kissing her neck.

Anna let out a soft laugh. "Mm, 'cause I may have drank too much." She twisted and pulled away from Dean. "Stop, that tickles."

He grinned wide. "You don't sound like you want me to stop." His voice was slightly muffled since he had his head buried in Anna's neck.

"Yeah," She smiled, turning to her side so the front of her body faced Deans'. "Well I do want you to stop."

Dean stared at Anna, looking into her emerald green eyes. He reached his hand up to her face, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Okay."

"Okay? That's it?" Anna looked at Dean with genuine surprise, thinking he wouldn't give up that easily.

"Yup, that's it. Me and you are in a good spot right now, I like it. I don't need you to be pissed at me over something stupid." Dean kissed her cheek and sat up, moving to his side of the bed and pulling on his pants. Anna sat up as well, leaning against the wall behind the bed with the sheets pulled up watching Dean get dressed. "Are you watching me get dressed you little perv?" He turned to the bed smirking once again.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Like it's really that big of a deal? Hey while you're up could you look in my bag and see if I have any aspirin in there? It's the black one next to the dresser, if I have any it's in the inside pocket."

Dean nodded and bent down to look in Anna's bag. He opened the zipper and began to look for the aspirin. In his search he came across two orange prescription pill bottles; the first for Metoprolo and the second for Disopyramide. He stare at the bottles, not such what they were taken for, making a mental note of the names and placing them back in the bag.

"Did you find it?" Anna now stood, wearing Dean's black T-shirt that was over sized on her but fit right on him.

He stared at her, open mouth for a moment trying to see any sign of her being sick but didn't see any sign of her being unhealthy. "Umm, no I didn't. You sure you have some?"

"Nope, not really. Just hoped I might. I'll just grab some from the store down the road later or see if Ellie has some." Anna walked to the front of her bed, bending down by Dean to pick up her bag. "I'm going to shower quick and change. Then I'm think I want waffles, you in?" Dean was zoned out still stuck on the pills he found in Anna's duffle bag. "Dean…Hello, Dean? You want breakfast?"

"Huh? Oh…uh, yeah. I just need a shirt then I'm good to go."

Anna stared at Dean for a moment. "Okay, well like I said I'm going to shower quick first."

"Oh, right. Yeah, go ahead. I'll see if Sammy and El are in. I'll bring her some clean clothes too, the blue ones hers?"

Anna nodded and walked into the bathroom. She set her bag on the counter, opening it up and pulling out the two bottles Dean had found before. She turned on the shower and let the water run to get warm, while she filled a small paper cup up with water and placed one of each of the two pills in her hand.

* * *

Ellie woke up before Sam and was already in the shower when he did wake up. Before she got out he had pulled on a clean pair of pants and was looking through his duffle bag for a shirt. When Ellie walked out, with a towel wrapped around her body, she saw Sam leaning over the bed looking through his bag. She leaned against the doorway of the bathroom, staring at Sam, watching the muscles on his back flex slightly as he pawed through the nylon bag.

Sam glanced behind him, hearing a small nose coming from behind him. He looked back and saw Ellie in the doorway with a smirk. Sam smiled back at her. "What?"

Ellie shrugged. "Nothing, just…Looking." Her smile grew as she walked further into the room, coming to stand next to Sam.

"Looking, huh? Looking at what exactly?"

"You I guess." Ellie turned to sit on the bed, looking up at Sam.

"Yeah?" Sam smiled, leaning his face down closer to Ellie's face. She smiled up at him, nodded just a bit.

Just as Sam was about to kiss Ellie, there was a knock at the door. He groaned, straightening himself up and went to the answer the door.

"Whoa. Dude, put a shirt on when you answer the door." Dean stepped inside the room that he and Sam _had_ been sharing. "Seriously, no one needs to see that in the morning."

"Why don't you put a shirt on before you decide to wander the town."

"All my clothes are here Sammy-Boy." Dean looked up and noticed Ellie, who was now standing, wearing just a towel. "Oh, sorry. I'm just here to get my stuff and deliver yours." Dean smiled holding out Ellie's blue duffel bag.

"Thank you so much, I thought I'd have to wear something dirty or Sam's gigantic clothes." Ellie took the bag and disappeared back into the bathroom.

Sam groan. "I'm never getting into that bathroom. So, what happened to you and Anna last night anyway? El and me left the bar, you guys stayed. When did you even leave?"

Dean shrugged. "We did some more drinking, played another round of pool which Anna won. Then we walked back here. I spent the night in her room because you took the only key we had and I assumed Ellie was here with you. I didn't want to make her get up so I just went with Anna."

Sam stared at Dean, knowing that wasn't the whole story. "Annnnnd? What else?"

"Annnnnd we went to sleep. The end." Dean grabbed his bag and threw it up on the bed, looking through it for a clean shirt. He pulled out a deep gray t-shirt and pulled it on over his head.

"Why do I think that's not the whole story?"

"Not sure Sammy, hey boot up your computer will ya." Dean said moving over to the table Sam's laptop sat on.

"No way Dean, you're not looking at porn."

"That's not what I'm doing, I want to check something I found." He hit the power button and wait for the computer to turn on.

Sam sat in the chair on the other side of the table. "Check what?"

Dean opened up the browser and started typing the name of the pills he found in Anna's bag. "Anna had asked me to look and see if she had any aspirin in her bag. I didn't find any but in my search I _did_ find these two prescription pill bottles. One for…..Meto-pro-lo or something and the other is for Diso-py-ramide?"

Sam moved the chair over so he could look at the screen and saw Dean had searched Metoprolo first. "I know that on is pronounced 'me-te-proe-lole' it's a beta-blocker I think to he keep blood pressure down. What was the other one?" Dean typed in Disopyramide. "That one looks familiar, I think that's used to help with abnormal heart rhythms. Click that first link." Dean click the link and a page for PubMed Health was opened.

Dean read the important warnings box at the top on the page. "Great. 'Disopyramide usually is used only to treat _life-threatening _arrhythmias.' What the hell is 'arrhythmias' and why is it life-threatening?"

"It's a conduction where the heart either beats too fast or too slow or both, that's the life threatening part. Anna's does both." Ellie stood in the bathroom doorway, looking at Dean. "She has to take the one pill to keep her blood pressure at a _safe_ level and the other keeps her heart at a normal rhythm."

Dean just stared back at Ellie, not believing what she was saying. "But, she looks fine."

"She may look fine but she's been in a transplant list for about 5 years now, a list she's trying to get off of."

"What? Why?" Dean practically yelled.

"I'm not sure." Ellie walked into the room and sat one the bed, facing Dean. "I think she doesn't want to be alive because someone else is dead."

"Wow, but doesn't hit hurt? I mean if she misses a dose her heart will get out of wack won't it? Why won't she want too take a chance and get a new heart to stop all that?" Sam asked.

"Because someone will still have to die for her to live healthy." Dean stood up, shutting down Sam's computer.

"Yeah, but they'd died in a car accident or something." Sam argued.

"It's doesn't matter Sam."

"But Dean-"

"When someone has to _died _so you can live then you'll understand her feelings on this. Until then Sam, there's no argument you can make to change her mind."

Dean walked out the door and back to Anna's room. As he walked everything seemed to blur and swirl in front of him. _If she has a heart condition, a serious heart condition, why is she still hunting. She's going to kill herself, those pills only set back any serious issues they won't stop it._

When Dean opened the door, Anna was out of the shower and dress in a pair of deep blue, low-rise jeans that hugged her legs. She had on a crimson red tank-top with a black and gray, flannel printed button up blouse. Her dark chocolate brown hair was pulled into a pony-tail. She turned around when she heard the door open, smiling when she saw Dean.

"Hey, you were over there a while. Everything okay?"

Dean closed the door and sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at Anna. "You tell me, is everything okay?"

Anna looked at Dean like he had five heads. "What are you talking about?"

"When I was looking for the aspirin in your bag I found something else, _two_ things actually. Two prescription bottles, now while I was over in the other room I used Sam's computer to look up these to names on the bottle. Turned out Sam knew the one was for blood pressure, not a big deal really lots of people have high or low blood pressure. As long as the meds are taken it's nothing really dangerous. But the other one, you know the first thing I saw when I looked that up? 'Disopyramide usually is used only to treat _life-threatening _arrhythmias'. And it turns out arrhythmias is heart condition, but you knew that already."

Anna stared at Dean, she wanted to be mad and if be went snooping through her bag then she would have been. But she had asked him to look for something for her head, not even thinking. He was the one angry, which began to make her angry.

"Dean, you have no reason to be angry at me. I didn't do anything wrong."

"No, but you _did_ keep the fact that you're more or less _dying_ from me."

"I'm not dying Dean!"

He shot up off the bed. "Maybe not but you could drop dead at any minute. _And_ you want off the donor list. I understand that, I do. Probably better then anyone, but you can't stop living or wanting to live just because someone gets hit by a drunk driver. If it's something that happens naturally then why not take the heart?"

"Because I don't want it! The person who dies, who ever they are, they have a family! People who love them, Dean! Maybe people who need them!"

"What do you call your sister? You think she doesn't need you?"

"Ellie will be fine with out me, other then her there is no one else in the world who needs me. I don't have anyone else to miss me when I'm gone."

Anna saw Dean's jaw tighten and saw wetness building up in his eyes. "Yeah? What about me? You don't think I'd miss you when you're gone?"

"Dean, 24 hours ago we hated each other." Anna felt tears rolling down her face.

"I never hated you Anna, you got under my skin a lot like this girl I knew in high school." Dean smirked, bringing his hand up to Anna's face wiping a tear away with his thumb. "Just, please do me a favor and consider taking a transplant if you get a call."

"Dean I don't-"

"I know, I know. But please, just as long as we're working together. And no trying to ditch me."

Anna smiled softly. "Fine, deal."

"I love winning." Dean wrapped his arms around Anna and pulled her close to him, resting his head on top of hers.

"I had to let you win something. Since I kicked your ass at pool."

**

* * *

TBC**

**READ. ENJOY. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**-Jenna**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: Sam and Dean are not mine **

* * *

**New Day, New Town**

Chapter Nine

The fact that her heart could give up on her at any moment scared the hell out of Anna, she had always expected to die young but not from a heart condition. She was supposed to go out fight some bad-ass creature that seven people knew existed. The look on Dean's face hurt more then anything she had ever experienced in her life. They were in love once, it was only a few weeks but she had never felt that again not until she and Dean had found each other again. Anna didn't want to do anything to hurt him, but not telling him about her being sick had. It scared him knowing she could go to sleep one night and not wake up the next. But in all honesty, when would she have told him? They fought first, laughed a little later, drank and played pool, then had sex after. Maybe before she ordered her sixth beer should have said something? She was going to tell him, she swore she would, but not their first night together.

After the talk the two had they went back other to their siblings room to figure out where else to look for the vampires nest. With the four of them splitting up and meeting up in the morning to trade info they were able to eliminate all places they could be hiding. Unfortunately there was no sign of a vampire or any other supernatural creature in any other the barns.

"Wait." Anna said staring at the map Sam had opened out on the bed. "What's that there?" She pointed to a large open spot on the map.

Sam leaned in giving it a closer look. "Looks like a saw mill." He moved over to the table where his laptop sat open and on. He stated typing in a few things before look back to Dean, Ellie, and Anna. "It was shut down 15 years ago, there was a huge accident. Beam fell from the ceiling killing 6 of the working, put 2 in a wheel chair for life and 5 more into the hospital for 3 months."

"Whoa." Was all the came from Dean.

"Yeah. It's the only place we haven't looked, seems like the perfect place for them. No one goes there because the memory of what happened is still pretty fresh in the towns minds, it's cold and dark, and it's outside town but close enough where they only have to drive 15 to get to a bar or into a large group of people."

"Let's go then, before we're too late. They'll probably be going out soon, we wanna get there before they walk up and get going for the day." Ellie moved over to the table, grabbing her black sweatshirt.

"Agreed, we need to get moving." Anna picked her black leather jacket up off the bed and threw it on.

Sam and Dean nodded and followed the sisters out of the motel room, Dean walking behind Anna. He gave Sam a glance and a quick nod to tell him to go ahead as he reached for Anna wrist to pull her back. She turned to him in confusion.

"What is Dean?"

He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Look…Is this really a great idea?"

Anna tilted her head, keeping her self calm by taking a deep breath and closing her eyes for a second. "Dean, if this is about the heart thing just drop it right now."

"Too much stress can't be good for you, maybe you should just sit this on out." Dean saw the anger wash over her face.

"Seriously? I've been doing things like this and worse since I was 8. Dealing with all this stuff since I found out about my heart condition 8 years ago! It's not like I don't know how to deal with it Dean! I can take care of myself!"

"I'm just looking out for you Anna! I don't want to see something happen! I don't want to see you drop to the floor right next to me as a vampire charges you!" Anna clenched her jaw, turning on her heel to walk away but Dean took two long strides to get in front of her. "Will you Just listen to me?"

"I am listening! You want me to stay locked up in a motel room while Sam, my sister, and you all risk your own asses! Sitting in a motel room isn't any safer then running in to a warehouse with guns blazing! I'm at just as much of a risk in there as I am facing off some vampire! Now, drop it and let go!" Anna turn to Dean's car once again, going to the back door and climbing in besides her sister.

"God damn it." Dean grunted as he got behind the wheel, Sam sitting next to him in the passenger seat. Dean looked in the rear view mirror at Anna, who's head was turned out the window with her arm across her chest.

The four comrades drove in silence for the half hour it took them to get to the saw mill. Pulling up Anna was the first to get out of the car and move to the trunk, Dean following suit. Anna didn't say a word to Dean as he opened the Impalas trunk to pull out their weapons. He glanced at her as he pulled out his and Sam's machetes while Anna reached in front of him to grab her own bag. Once in her hand she turned her back to Dean and walked to her sister, handing her the long sharp blade.

Ellie took her blade then walked over to Dean. "Look I completely agree with you, I've been telling her to take it easy for the longest time. But she won't, there's nothing I can say or do that will make her back off hunting. This whole thing has made her more reckless then ever, but telling her all this just makes things worse. If it's not really brought up she kind of forgets about it, forgets about what she's leaving if something happens. It's more stress for her if it keeps getting brought up."

Dean rolled his eyes. "She needs to be taking care of herself, not killing monsters. Isn't she going to feel stressed when she see you get thrown across the room?"

"Not as much as not being able to have her eye on me will. Just trust me Dean, I know my sister. Neither scenario is going to benefit her more then the other. I know you're worried about her but yelling, fighting, and getting her all worked up isn't going to help." Ellie smiled lightly then walked over to Sam.

The four walked to the mill softly, making as little noise as possible. Dean moved swiftly to the main entrance first, staying tight against the steal wall of the run down building. He side stepped to the door, looking in the 6 inch opening and shining his flash light into the front hall. Seeing knowing he took a step inside taking another look around before motioning that it was all clear. Anna entered first, followed by Sam then Ellie pulling up the rear.

The four moved through the mill, checking ever room before entering the main working area which was fully open. Old rusted machinery place throughout the gigantic space, the beams that had caused the tragic deaths of 6 innocent people lay in the middle of the room.

"Well, what do we have here?" Dean's head shot up, his body instinctively moving in front of Anna's. On the catwalk about was a man who looked no more then 32 wearing a long black leather duster. The had shaggy blond hair and a hungry look in his eyes. "You know I've been wait to see when you hunters you walk in here."

Anna detected a small Australia accent in his voice. She took a quick glance to find Ellie, who had Sam stand protectively in front of her. "You didn't have to wait too long."

The man above them let out a cold heartless laugh before leaping into the air and landing ten feet from where the small group stood. "True, it took you a lot less time to find me then I had expected."

"You?" Dean questioned, taking a step back. "You're alone?"

The man just nodded with a sickening grin. "I don't play well with other you see. They never see eye to eye with me and usually end up dead." He shrugged nonchalantly. "It doesn't matter, I work better alone. Although, if you really would like me to have a friend I'll gladly take that pretty little thing behind you." He smiled once again letting his second set of teeth descend.

Dean's body went rigid. "Yeah, over my dead body."

"I figured you'd say something like that." In a flash the man in the leather duster charged Dean, who brought his arm back ready to strike but was thrown back into a support beam.

The vampire grab Anna by her throat and pulled her into a death grip against his chest. Dean scrambled to his feet and lunged forward to attack but was stopped when he saw Anna in the mans arms. "Let her go you son of a bitch!"

Sam and Ellie stood just feet away from the deadly vampire and Anna with their blades ready. Ellie made a move forward but the vampire tightened his hold on her sisters throat making her gasp for air and gab at his hand. "I won't do that if I were you now, sweetheart." He turned his head to Dean when he saw him moving. "Hold on now boy, don't you like seeing your girlfriend alive with rosy red cheeks?" He leaned his head closer to Anna's, breathing in deeply. "You smell…Fantastic sweetheart."

All of a sudden Dean charged the Vampire, who had clearly not expected the move. He released his hold on Anna, throwing her to the ground to defend himself against Dean's attack. But before Dean was close enough to feel a blow from their opponent, Anna was back on her feet with her blade in hand and swung with out hesitation, hitting her mark clean.

The vampires head hit the floor and his body fell soon after. Dean. Sam, and Ellie stared at the dead vampire in amazement, barely noticing that its body wasn't the only one on the floor.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Whoa buddy, cliffhanger! I hope you all enjoy the update, took awhile but I did it. I think I'm getting better. I've updated two stories in one day, that's not a record but it's still pretty good.**

**ENJOY. READ. REVIEW. =D**

**Jenna**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: Sam and Dean are not mine **

**New Day, New Town**

Chapter Ten

* * *

"ANNA!" Dean's voice echoed in the mill as he rushed to Anna's unconscious body. "Anna, hey open your eyes." He pulled her into his lap, cradling her head and lighting tapping her cheek.

"Oh my god." Ellie's hand flew to her mouth and tears instantly filled her eyes as she came up behind Dean. Sam stood directly behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Damn it Anna, come on." Dean stared down at her, putting his index and middle finger to her throat to find a pulse. He let out a deep when he felt a fait thumping against his finger tips than lifted Anna up in his arms and rushed to the exit, Sam and Ellie following right behind him.

Ellie ran to the back door of Dean's car, getting in before he got there. He carefully laid Anna's in the backseat of the Impala with her head resting in Ellie's lap. Sam was sitting in the front seat already when Dean was sliding behind the wheel and turning on the engine. As soon as the motor lit, the car was throw into drive and Dean slammed his foot on the gas, speeding down the road to the hospital he had noticed earlier.

About ten minutes after getting into the car, they were pulling up to a screeching halt in front of her ER. Dean had his door half open before the car was even fully stopped and Ellie was moving Anna so that Dean would be able to quickly grab her and get inside. With Anna in his arms, Dean turned and rushed into the emergency rooms' lobby area.

A nurse was at his side, seeing a girl laying unconscious in his arms and the panic on his faces and the others with him. "What happened?" She immediately stared to usher him to a gurney where he could lay Anna down.

Dean gently placed her on the elevated mattress. "We were all hiking in the woods, we had just started, and she collapsed. She has a heart condition, but she took her meds this morning. We weren't in on a mountain; it was just a flat trail. I caught her before she could hit the ground, so her head didn't hit anything."

The nurse nodded, buying his every word. "Okay, Mr.-" She trailed off, not knowing Dean's name.

"Lawrence, but just Dean and this is Anna."

The girl nodded. "Dean, we're going to take Anna down to our cardiology wing. Dr. Stiles is the resident doctor and is on his shift right now. He's the best cardiologist on the East Coast, so she'll be in great hands. You may follow me but won't be able to come past the specified waiting area for the wing."

Dean nodded in a small agreement, not really trusting anyone enough to leave Anna's said but not willing to make a huge scene in the hospital. Anything that could delay her seeing a doctor was not something he was going to be a part of. The petite nurse, whose name was June, hustled down the hall with Dean, Ellie and Sam close behind. She turned to them once they reached the door going to into the labs for the cardio wing, telling them they had to wait outside and she'd be sure to keep them all updated. Then she disappeared behind the doors and from view, leaving the three outside to worry about Anna.

Hours went by, June had come out once about two hours after their arrival to tell the group that they were running the tests that they could without her being conscious, but Anna was stable. The entire time Dean was pacing back and forth, going down two floors to the cafeteria or down the hall to find some coffee then when that coffee turned out to taste like mud he went to find a better cup. Never once sitting down, always moving or leaning against the wall tapping his foot or shaking his leg.

Sam got up from his seat, next to a now dozing Ellie, and walked over to where Dean leaned looking out the window down onto the darkened street in front of the hospital. "Dean, why don't you just sit down and try to relax. I know you're worried but you won't be any less concerned if you take a break and sit."

Dean shook his head slowly, his eyes still on the street below watching the cars drive past. "I'm fine here Sammy, why don't you go back and sit with Ellie." His voice was coarse, sad, and tired.

Sam was more worried about his brother now then he was Anna, there wasn't anything that could make Dean act the way he was. He wasn't the one to get into a short depressed state, he was the one who tired to lighten the situation up a little by suggesting to get a beer and hustle some money from some locals at a poker game or a round of pool. Right now Sam was just praying that Anna would be alright, not just because he liked her but because he wasn't sure how Dean would take it if Anna didn't make it or her condition got worse.

"She's asleep, she doesn't need me right now." Sam moved to lean on the other side of the window with his back against the wall.

Dean nodded numbly, only half hearing his brother speaking. He could tell how worried he was about him which Dean hated almost more then he hated the monsters he hunted. He was the older brother, _he_ was supposed to be the one to worry not Sam. But he almost didn't care; Anna was still in with the doctors have gods knows what done and he couldn't be in there with her. There could be a demon in with her and there'd be nothing he could do about it, that may have worried him the most. Not being able to see and speak directly with who ever was working with her.

All any of them could do was wait, which was something none of they were really all that good at. Ellie made some time pass quickly by sleeping for a few hours but Dean and Sam just stood at the window, not even saying anything to each other.

A man in a white lab coat came walking out of the double doors Dean had been told, more then once when his inpatients got the best of him, he could not go through. The man immediately caught his attention and he stood up straight waiting to see if this was Anna's doctor.

"I'm looking for the family of Anna Donnelly?" The man spoke up, looking from a medical cart in his hand. Dean took a step forward, meeting the doctor halfway while Sam went to nudge Ellie awake then joined Dean's side. The doctor extended his hand to Dean and introduced himself. "I'm Dr. Stiles."

"Dean. My brother Sam and Anna's sister Ellie. So how is she?"

Dr. Stiles sighed lightly. "She's stable and still asleep. There was a rapture in her heart, making a tare of sorts."

"A tare in her heart?" Ellie questioned while Dean's eyes widened a little and Sam just stood behind Ellie quietly.

"Yes, a tare. The best way to describe it would be a wall blow out on a car tire. We put her in the OR to operate for a quick fix, we were able to patch it up but that's all it is. A patch job, there's no way to tell how long it'll last. The only true fix would be a complete transplant, which I seen that she has past up twice already."

"Wait, she offered a new heart twice?" Ellie sounded angry, unable to believe Anna hadn't told her about the possible transplants.

"I've only known about this a couple of days but I think that she has no intention of take a donor heart." Dean explained.

Dr. Stiles nodded. "That's what I figured as much, unfortunately with out the transplant her chances of survival aren't good at all. Like I said before there's no way to tell how long this patch job will last. She hasn't officially been removed from the donor list and this last incident shoots her to the top of the list. If she agrees to undergo the surgery and accept the a new heart we can find a donor and have her in surgery within 24 hours. But if she refuses, I'm afraid there's nothing that we'll be able to do except make her as comfortable as we possibly can." Dean stared off behind Dr. Stiles, unable to stare directly at him as he spoke of Anna's condition. After another silent moment the doctor spoke again. "If you'd like to follow me I'll take you to her room, she should be waking up shortly. Maybe one of you will have some luck getting her to agree to the transplant. If you'd like me to explain the procedure to her just have a nurse page me. As far as the surgery, I have done countless heart transplants and all have been successful. I'd be the one scrubbing in so she'd have nothing to worry about going into the surgery."

"Trust me doc, going under the knife isn't her problem." Dean said following Dr. Stiles down a hall with Ellie and Sam to Anna's room.

Walking into the room, it was dim the only light in the room coming from a small lamp in the corner and from the street lights shining in through the window. The steady beeping of the heart monitor echoed in the empty space, oddly comforting Dean to actually _hear_ that Anna's heart was still beating. Ellie was the first to approach the bed, going to her sisters right side and staring a the monitor for a moment before looking at her sister. She reached her hand out pushing a piece of hair behind Anna's ear, sitting on the edge of the bed. Sam moved to the foot of the bed for a moment before going to sit in the corner, not feeling the connection to Anna that Ellie had as her sister or Dean had as boyfriend or whatever they were; he still wasn't sure.

Dean stood in the door way for a little while, watching as Sam sat in the corner and Ellie sit by her sisters side. All his thoughts were on Anna and how he was going to convince her to get a heart transplant. It wasn't as if they'd be actually killing someone for her to be healthy, who knows how the person will have died. If she took their heart it would add more meaning to the life they had, they'd become a hero in his eyes and he was sure Ellie's too. Anna and Dean had just reconnected, he wasn't ready to loose that yet, especially finding out that his high school sweetheart was actually a hunter like him. There was no need for him to keep any secrets from her, he could actually see himself settling down in a way. Not necessarily quitting the job but spending the job working with her, honestly he'd love to just drop it all and live in house with the white picket fence of normalcy but he didn't see that happening. They were both in the life for too long that there would never be any normalcy for them. But they could have a life together, maybe have a kid or two then maybe if there were kids they'd back off the hunting thing.

There was too much fire in Anna for her life to end so soon, the girl who was face to face with her English teacher and tackled him would never give up without a fight. But she had been fight, hadn't she? Living with this heart problem for the last eight years was a fight in itself, just because she had declined a new heart twice didn't mean she was giving up. Maybe she was just trying to find another way to fight without needing something from someone else. The this was, her strategy wasn't going to work. She needed the help of a stranger and Dean needed her to take the help.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: So I think this is a pretty good chapter, not too much dialogue but if you've ever been in a hospital with family for an emergency like this there sometimes isn't really much talking. Everyone's mind is on who ever they're there for. There will be more dialogue in the next one, I swear and it'll be mainly Dean and Anna. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the newest update, let me know how you think the story is so far.  
**

**P.S. I reread a couple chapters from _First Day, New School_ and can I just say…I _sucked_ at writing. I couldn't even figure out who was speaking all of the time and I _wrote_ the damn thing! So I'd like to that _everyone_ who had read that and gave me the pointers in the beginning! You obviously made me a better write and I truly appreciate it!**

**As always:**

**READ. REVIEW. And ENJOY! =D**

**Thank you MUCH! Jenna.**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: Sam and Dean are not mine **

**New Day, New Town**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Dean stood in the doorway for what seemed like forever, finding it too hard to actually enter Anna's room. Once he stepped in, still he wasn't able to bring himself to sit by her side. He moved a few feet from the door and slide down against the wall until he sat on the floor. He stayed there even when Anna woke up for a short period of time, no longer than 15 minutes. She was weak and drowsy and only concerned about Ellie, worried something had happened to her like she always has been. Anna told Ellie she needed to take care of herself by going to the hotel to get some sleep, her waiting around at hospital wouldn't do either of them any good. She had told Dean he should go too, but he just stared up at her from the floor and shook his head saying how he wasn't even tired.

"Then why are you just sitting on the floor?" Dean smirked at her and Anna chuckled softly. Her eyes became heavy, slowly closing until she was asleep once again.

Sam stopped by his brother, kneeling down to talk to him before walking out behind Ellie. "You really should come back to the hotel, there isn't anything we can do here, like Anna said, and being exhausted won't help her in anyway either."

Dean shook his head numbly. "No, I'm not leaving her. Not unprotected, I'm fine here."

Sam nodded, not up for a fight with his brother right now not when it was a guaranteed loose. He gave his shoulder a firm pat before getting up and meeting up with Ellie down the hall.

The only sound in the room was the steady beep of the heart monitor, and the soft sound of Anna breathing. Dean continued to sit on the floor working on a strategy, how was he going to get Anna to change her mind about a new heart. He was probably the only one who understood _why_ she was willing to let herself die rather than live because someone couldn't. He was also sure that she didn't see how she was more worthy of getting the transplant over someone else; her job was to protect and save people so of course she'd want the heart to go to another person who would need it. But if she died then the people who she would have protected in the future would died too.

_I need a good argument; she'd be give someone's life meaning after death, they won't really be gone they'll be living on inside her. _Dean shook his head. _No, that sounds a little creepy. How is she supposed to help people if she's dead, with her death that could mean the death of 100 people; that could be a good point to make. She's already said Ellie doesn't need her, so no point in wasting my time with that and she already doesn't care how the person may have died, natural causes or DOA at an accident. _

Dean looked up when he noticed movement at Anna's bed; he finally stood up and approached her bed when she made a soft groan. "Anna?" His voice sounded tired and depressed even to his own ears. _Who would have thought I'd ever be this distraught by someone other than Sammy or Bobby being in the hospital. I _would_ fall for someone who's dying. _

She looked broken, Dean never would have thought he'd ever see Anna look like someone who just went 20 rounds and lost. Her eyes had dark circles around them, which only seemed more pronounced when her green eyes open slowly. He put his hand on the side of her face gently, running his fingers through her hair, leaned down and softly placing a kiss on her forehead.

The corner of Anna's mouth twitched up in a slight smile, she turned her head into his affectionate kiss fearing for a second she had only imagined his touch. "Dean?"

"Yeah, right here." Dean closed his hand around her own small one, giving it a gently squeeze as her eyes opened fully and met his. "How you doing?"

Anna shrugged, the best she could in the position she was currently in. "I feel stiff, this is probably the worst bed I've ever been stuck in."

Dean felt a pang in his heart the way he heard Anna say 'stuck in'. "Anna, how many times have you ended up in the hospital over the last say five years? Not because of the job, I mean because of your heart."

"I don't know, I don't think I've ever thought to count or keep track. Enough to be able to write reviews and give them star ratings; I could probably make suggestions to anyone in almost any state. It's not really a big deal, I go in one day and two later I'm out."

He leaned back letting go of Anna's hand. "No, actually it is a big deal. You realize this is really it, don't you? Anna, you _need_ a new heart the one you have has lost its fight and can't take anymore strain."

Anna shook her head, pushing herself up to a sitting position. "No, I'm not doing it. I've been prepared for this for years, Dean and I made my decision a long time ago. I know Ellie can take care of herself now, even though I worry about her it just part of being a big sister."

"Do you think she doesn't worry about you? Hell, she might worry about you more than you do about her. She has a sister she loves and needs, no matter how much you many think she doesn't, with a deadly condition. She has to worry about waking up one day to find you not breathing on the bed next to hers. That's a _huge_ thing to have on your mind constantly."

Anna closed her eyes tightly and sighed. "I get everything you're saying Dean, I do but I'm just not prepared to live thanks to another human being. I know I personally am not the reason whoevers heart I may get didn't die because of me but that's not the point. They'll still be dead and I won't be what if the person has a family or kids?"

"They wouldn't be giving you the person's whole life story and-"

"So is that supposed to make it okay? The fact that I won't know anything about the donor, not even if it's a man or woman? That doesn't change anything Dean and you know it, it doesn't make it better and it doesn't make it okay."

Dean could see Anna beginning to get worked up and knew he needed to get her to calm down. "I didn't say that to make it okay, maybe not knowing would make it easier."

"I sorry but it doesn't, not that it even matters because this is a wasted conversation."

"But it's one you know we have to have, just put yourself in my shoes for a few minutes. What would you be doing or how would you be acting if I were the one basically on my death bed and I could be saved if I just would stop being stubborn?"

Anna sighed, looking down at the blanket covering her lap. She knew exactly what she would do and it was something very similar to what he was doing only she'd probably cry a little. Get the sympathy going in her favor, make him change his mind.

"Look, I get your reasoning more than anyone else I'm willing to bet on that but your life has purpose, meaning. You do amazing things that you shouldn't be forced to stop just because something has decided to give up on you. How many people do you think you saved last year? And I'm not just talking about any targeted victims but anyone who would have been killed if you didn't stop whatever monster you went after."

"If you count future victims, I don't know hundreds I guess. But that doesn't-"

"How many people do you think will suffer now? How many people will end up dead if you don't go through with this operation? Too many to even think about, Anna your life it matters. You _save_ people, there aren't that many people who would do what we do or give up all that we've given up. Most people give up completely when they've lost ever thing and everyone that they could possible loose but people like us, hunters, it makes us stronger makes us fight harder. You're giving up Anna and you can't, you're too important."

She shook her head, the feeling of tears burning in her eyes making her angry at herself. "How could my life be any more important than anyone else's? If it's my time than it is what it is."

"How can it be 'you time' if there is someone out there able to help because their time was up? You're being a hypocrite and not even doing it right, you're time is up when there are no other ways out or no alternate plans. You have another way out, you time obviously isn't up yet you just have to be willing to take the jump. People volunteer to be organ donors; they want to be able to help others should something happen to them you refusing to accept their help is a slap in the face. What happens when people refuse our help? They die and what does that do to us? Makes us feel like we've failed our fathers and failed at what we're supposed to be the best at."

Somehow, Dean had no clue how he manages it, his voice was calm and even the entire time he had been speaking with Anna. Inside he wanted to scream, throw a chair out the window, do _something_ to show her how frustrating this was for him but he was level headed. It all sounded goo to him, his argument to her, but was it good enough to get her to change her mind and agree with him? She needed to see his way of thinking, or at least see this point. If he were to be perfectly honest he was being completely selfish about the whole thing, he didn't want to lose Anna. Dean figured he'd lost everything except for Sammy that he deserved to be selfish just once in his life.

Anna said nothing for a while, two sat in silent for what seemed like hours before she started to talk again. "Even if I wanted to get the transplant who knows how long it would take to find a donor that's a match."

"A match isn't a problem; the doctor told me your blood type is AB universal or something at least as a recipient. And after this whole thing you're bumped up to the top of the donor list, Dr. Stiles said you'd be prepared for surgery in the next 24 hours." Dean could practically see the gears turning in her head; he could see her mind changing right in front of him.

"Would it be weird for me to say that I'm scared?"

Dean laughed lightly. "Why would that be weird, this is a big thing to have done."

"With what we see every day going through something like this shouldn't scare me, I stare death right in the face all the time."

"This isn't the same thing; it's not weird to be scared."

Anna sat still for a couple of seconds then nodded. "So, I guess this is going to happen then. I bet you're proud of yourself, you did something Ellie's been trying to do for years but couldn't."

"I must be better at negotiating; maybe I should have been a cop or something. I could always try the law enforcement gig for a while; see how it works for me. I don't how well it would work seeing how I've been a wanted felon about 4 times, something to think about though. Hey, I could talk suicides off the ledge maybe that's my calling."

"You'd never be able to put this stuff behind you; it's in your blood and you kind of love being the hero."

"I do like being the hero, you're right but see now if I was a cop I'd be doing pretty much the same thing only without the demons and ghosts. So I wouldn't really be putting anything on the back burner or giving up anything. Besides, I've been starting to think that maybe I want out someday. I mean this isn't my ideal life; something more relaxing would be nice. I'd like to spend two days without having to constantly watch my back to see if anything is coming at me or at Sam."

"Dean Winchester, are you saying that you want to settle down? I feel like that's way too much of a jump for you, well beyond your character. You're a lifer, just like me. We're not like Sam or Ellie, I could see them getting out they're all about school they'd find a new life. But us? We were meant for this and nothing else, as much as I'd love to get out I know I'd always be looking for that next job."

Dean smiled, leaning down until their lips touched. "It'd be nice though, living without worrying."

"If it wasn't monsters we were worrying about it'd be something else, house, bills, living in a good area."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm gonna go find your doctor; let him know he'll need to get ready for a transplant. I'll be back in a little bit."

Anna nodded, watching him get up and move toward the doorway. "Hey Dean?"

He stopped, turning to look at her lying in her bed. "Yeah?"

She smiled at him. "I love you."

Dean grinned back at Anna, no longer feeling as if he was going to pass out from exhaustion at any second. "I love you too Anna."

**TBC**

* * *

**READ. REVIEW. ENJOY! =D **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Jenna**


End file.
